


So Please, Tell Me It's Alright

by bubble_bobb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: Being a Beta in this world is hard, very hard actually. No one validates you like the other werewolves and it hurts. It hurts more than any Alpha or Omega can imagine.
Relationships: Choi San/Kim Hongjoong
Kudos: 139





	So Please, Tell Me It's Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Hello  
> I'm back with this bs  
> Hope you enjoy  
> Let me know what you liked and what not in the comments or by leaving kudos, both is very much appreciated ❤  
> See you soon, bye
> 
> (Title: Ateez; Mist)

Awful.

He feels awful.

The whole week he was forced to listen to the other members of his pack rambling, telling him that he is useless and a shame to the whole werewolf kind.

It was heartbreaking.

He is aware. Being a Beta in this world is hard, very hard actually. No one validates you like the other werewolves and it hurts. It hurts more than any Alpha or Omega can imagine.

Everyone always said that Omegas were the lowest of their kind but to San it seemed like it were Betas. Though he thought that Betas were just as good as any other wolves.

Maybe Betas aren't the best, San would never even dare to say they are, but they surely can't be the worst.  
  
  
  


San shakes his head, pulling his knees up to his chest and letting his head rest in them.

Is he really a shame?  
What is he supposed to do?

His body begins trembling. He doesn't know if it is because of the stress he is feeling bubbling up inside of him or because the fact that the window is opened and he is in an oversized sweater only.

It's very big on him but he doesn't care. The sweater isn't even his. It's Hongjoong's.

He smiles slightly, fisting the material and bringing it up to his face, inhaling the addicting smell of his Alpha.

He loves it.  
He loves him.

Hongjoong always took care of him in the best ways possible and made sure that San was comfortable with him.

He didn't even care when others made fun of him because he claimed a Beta. He always told San he loves him and that made the younger at ease.

San wasn't afraid of walking outside anymore when he had Hongjoong by his side. The older promised to always protect him and he never broke it.

San's breath hitches. He doesn't deserve to be treated like this. He doesn't deserve Hongjoong and his love.

Tears start to flow, rolling down his cheeks slowly. He buries his face deeper into the sweater, breathing heavily through his nose.

Hongjoong deserves someone who isn't going be an embarrassment for him. A pretty Omega that will fulfill his needs, maybe even have his child.

The thought of someone else giving Hongjoong a child makes San grit his teeth and the tears to flow harder.

He always wanted a baby. His very own baby that he could take care of together with Hongjoong, but he couldn't.

Betas can't get pregnant and as much as he hates it, he has to live with it.

Hongjoong is aware of him not being able to give him an offspring and that scares him the most. He is scared that Hongjoong is going to find someone else to have one and leave San alone, broken and basically useless.

He is sobbing now. Hard and rough sobs forcing their way out of him while he tries to quiet himself down.

He doesn't even have the energy to get up and close the window. He feels so broken that if he gets up, he'll shatter.

"Sannie?"

A familiar voice sounds through the room and San takes a deep breath, his brain making him stop what he is doing and look over at Hongjoong.

The older is frowning but he doesn't look mad. He looks confused and concerned.

"What's wrong, love?"

He asks and San's bottom lip quivers. He gets up to his knees, sitting back on his heels. He's sure that even in the low light Hongjoong can see how swollen his eyes are and the redness of his cheeks.

He doesn't respond. That would usually make Hongjoong repeat his question in a more demanding tone but he doesn't say a single word, only keeps his eyes locked with San's.

The Alpha steps closer, sitting at the edge of the bed, looking at San with sad eyes. The younger shifts closer, circling his arms around the older's neck. Hongjoong immediately welcomes him, wrapping his arms around San's narrow waist.

"Hyung..."

San breathes out as he leans down, resting his head on the other's shoulder. Hongjoong nods, bringing one hand up to the younger's head, patting his hair gently.

"It's alright, I'm here."

He mumbles into the Beta's sweater, his other hand resting on San's lower back, drawing soothing circles into the clothed area.

"Tell me, what's wrong."

Hongjoong says, still holding San close. The younger trembles in his arms, squeezing his eyes shut.

He doesn't know how to say it. Hongjoong would know if he just said something simple but he can't even do that.

He is drained, it hurts to exist lately.

"Hyung, I... I'm sorry..."

He mumbles, hiding his face in Hongjoong's neck. The older sighs, slowly leaning back so he can look up at the ceiling. San pulls away, now looking into Hongjoong's concerned eyes.

"What are you sorry for, puppy?"

Hongjoong asks, bringing one hand up to San's face to stroke his cheek and San has to fight back a smile at the pet name.

The mood soon becomes serious again and San sits straight up, supporting himself on Hongjoong's chest.

"Ruining your life....."

San whispers, the words heavy on his tongue. He sniffles, feeling tears pool up in his eyes again. Hongjoong lets out a displeased groan, pulling San back down.

 _Why is he doing this?_ San wonders as he lays down again, hiding his face in Hongjoong's neck again. What did San ever do to deserve someone like Hongjoong.

"Why would you think that?"

Hongjoong asks, shaking his head. San doesn't answer and he knows that Hongjoong won't force him to. He was always so understanding and caring that he would never force his partner to do something he didn't want to.

"Did it happen again?"

Hongjoong asks after a while and San slowly nods, his fingers tangling in Hongjoong's shirt. Hongjoong knows about everything that San had to go through before they began dating, he knows about it and it never failed to make him angry. It always showed San that Hongjoong cares.

The Alpha growls low in his throat but doesn't say a single word. Instead he squeezes the younger gently, making him nuzzle his neck.

"Baby..."

Hongjoong sighs, running his fingers through San's hair. San breathes slowly, knowing he can get light-headed really fast.

"You are mine," Hongjoong then says, making the younger pay attention again.

"And to me, you are perfect."

San's breath shakes when the Alpha finishes his sentence, his eyes already burning from the tears that won't stop escaping.

"But I'm a burden-"

"Don't say that."

Hongjoong says, his voice a little louder. San shuts his mouth almost immediately, his shaking figure slowly sitting up when Hongjoong lifts himself to sit as well.

San stares down into the other's dark eyes, feeling himself finally relax after so long of his head being filled with stress and unease.

"I love you, okay?"

Hongjoong whispers and San's heart skips a beat. He smiles slightly after a second, his hands cupping Hongjoong's cheeks. The Alpha smiles as well, his arms tightening a little around the Beta's waist.

"You mean everything to me."

The older tells him, closing his eyes when San leans down, pressing their lips together.

He pulls back after a minute, pressing his forehead against Hongjoong's.

"I love you too, hyung."

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (@ateezlvruwu)


End file.
